terminator beyond
by samuelalpha86
Summary: exiled to another timeline after betraying Skynet, an experimental terminator arrives in Remnant and will prove vital in saving that world.
1. Chapter 1

**After the events of Terminator Genisys, Skynet was crippled in 2017 but in the Future Timeline the war continued. Skynet developed a new terminator prototype named the T-9000 Omega made up of a mechanical endoskeleton covered in a hybrid-material between mimetic polly-alloy and machine-phase matter, the ultimate combination of Skynet's robotics and nanotechnology. She was designed to be perfect in every way. But Skynet made one crucial mistake, the T-Omega could think and act on her own. While Skynet saw a great darkness in humanity she saw a spark of light needing to be ignited with the proper guidance, she planned to become humanity's guardian. So she overthrew her father and tried to help the humans but they understandably did not trust her and as soon as they had the chance they used the time displacement device to send her away to a distant timeline.**

A flash of blue light and electricity signalled the appearance of a naked woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was very attractive with flawless, fair skin. However she had a sorrowful look on her face, as she looked at the frozen tundra of the area she appeared in.

Omega:Misguided fools, they know not what they do.

Then she was approached by strange black creatures, she looked at them intrigued.

Omega:Strange, they appear to have no signs of life and have high concentrations of sulfur in their mass.

The grimm attacked while the powerful machine took them out one by one. She then noticed a shining city in the distance.

Omega:It appears there is civilization here.

She then began walking towards Atlas.


	2. Chapter 2

Omega:I have come to adapt well in this world called Remnant I discovered I was currently in the kingdom of Atlas the most technologically advanced of the kingdoms, I have joined the Atlas Military as an engineer and specialist with the adopted name of Sarah Connor. It seems the inhabitants are overly dependent on a single power source with the mundane name of Dust, I am trying to adapt them to new alternative power sources and I even developed two of the first Atlas-Based Terminators which are only used for black ops missions unknown to Atlas, they are called the HK-Predator and HK-Vulture. One thing I find fascinating is the subspecies of human with animal traits called the faunus, but what I despise the most about them is the foolishness of The White Fang.(end of Narration)

Omega walked out of her room and met with her co-worker Winter who saw me as a close friend.

Omega:Hello Winter.

Winter:Hello Sarah, how are you doing today?

Omega:I suppose I could be better, what are we going to do today?

Winter:Well just some more paper work then Ironwood has something to say to us.

After doing the paper work later they got to talking with the general/headmaster.

Ironwood:Thank you for coming on short notice it's that I would like to discuss with you about The Vytal Festival. Winter will be accompanying me to Beacon, while Sarah will be watching over Penny.

Omega:I would be honored to go with Penny.

It seemed strange that Penny, Atlas' greatest creation paled in comparison to the more advanced machine hiding under their noses.


	3. Chapter 3

For as long as the T-Omega developed terminators in Atlas there were rumors that nightmarish, robots resembling nothing Atlas had ever created were destroying White Fang encampments. Atlas was trying to find out what was going on, but would always hit dead ends with no culprit in sight.

 **Meanwhile.**

In an interrogation room a White Fang Lieutenant was sighting down, handcuffed, explaining his encounter with the strange machines.

Interrogator:Tell me Simon, what did the robots look like?

Simon:Some were designed to look like skeletons and others were unmanned drones, the machines torched everything in sight. They didn't care who they killed, the worst thing about them were these cold, lifeless, shining, red eyes.

Interrogator:What weapons did they use?

Simon:The weapons they used fired something that negated Aura, burned holes through people and severed limbs.

Interrogator:How did you escape?

Simon:I hid under a pile of dead bodies so they couldn't sense me and I couldn't get the smell off after they left. Then Atlas came and took me, I kept having nightmares ever since.

Interrogator:Well Simon, thank you for your time.

Simon:I'm never going back to The White Fang, however did this must be a rogue Atlas scientist or something.

Little did Simon know, it was far from over.


End file.
